Hallmark Quest Timeline
Hallmark Quests contain interesting storylines. A good many once served as access quests gating other questlines or zones, although nowadays you usually can avoid having to do an access quest if you so choose. More recent Hallmark Quests tend to be used to guide your personal character development. See also: an alphabetical list of all Hallmark Quests Beginning the Game * (1) The Path of Discord * (10) (PVP only) * (10) (PVP only) The Shattered Vale This questline grants access to the Shattered Vale, and is appropriate for players to solo from levels 13 to 16, or with a group as early as level 10. * (13-16) Shattered Vale Timeline Froglok Discovery This set of quests was originally intended to enable the froglok race for your EQ2 account back in May 2005. Even if the froglok race is already available to you, this is still an interesting quest series to complete. * (25) The Legend of Roger Goldie This series will move you through major zones of Norrath as you level up, following Ole' Man Silvers as he searches for word of his captain Roger Goldie. Not to mention the captain's treasure... * (32-65) The Legend of Roger Goldie Timeline Nektropos Castle This is the main access quest for . At least one person in your group will need to complete this quest, in order for your group to access the second floor and basement. This access quest is necessary in order to complete most of the quests in . * (30) Bloodline Chronicles This is an optional introductory quest line. Start off by /claiming your Ring of T'Haen and inspecting that appears in your inventory (or was mailed to you, after October 2013). Bloodlines is aimed at levels 30-40. The main quest line is group-oriented, and generally cannot be soloed before level 50. * (35) Alliance with the Green Hoods The Green Hoods Timeline involves solo and heroic quests, as well as one Heritage Quest, in Zek, the Orcish Wastes. These quests begin at the Warship Dock at level 39 and conclude with heroic forays into Deathfist Citadel at levels 40-42. * (39) Prismatic Weapon This quest line was the final "boss" quest of the original EverQuest 2. It includes slaying dragons and drakotas, and gives a weapon that will make all the trouble worth it, even if just for the unique appearance. * (50) -- High-Level players will eventually need to speak Draconic in order to do the quest. * (50 Epic) * (50 Epic) The Qeynos Claymore The full Claymore Timeline covers levels 56-70 in various zones of Kingdom of Sky, but only one of the series is actually classed as a Hallmark quest. Most quests are heroic, but a few are soloable. Some later quests are raids. The end reward of this questline is a unique weapon, still valued for appearance. * (56) Rescue the Sokokar This timeline rewards access to the sokokar post network for speedy travel around Kunark (and also a pet). All quests are soloable. The minimum level to start the timeline is 65, and there are versions for both adventurers and crafters. * (68) Sokokar Timeline Great Divide These quests grant access to various dungeon instances in Great Divide. * (90 Heroic) * (90 Heroic) * (90 Heroic) * (90 Heroic) Tower of Frozen Shadow The Tower of Frozen Shadow Timeline grants access to the Tower of Frozen Shadow x2. Only one of the quests is classed as Hallmark. * (90 Epic) Kael Drakkel Heroic Instances * (90 Heroic) * (95 Heroic) * (96 Heroic) Contested Kael Drakkel These quests provide an introduction to the contested Destiny of Velious Zone, Outer Kael Drakkel. * (93 Heroic) * (95 Heroic) Item-Started Hallmark Quests * (40) * (70 Epic) * (70 Epic) * (70 Epic) * (78 Epic) * (78 Epic) Other Assorted Hallmark Quests * (40 Heroic) -- This quest was formerly the access quest for Everfrost, but is no longer required. * (40 Heroic) * (70 Heroic) -- A repeatable quest in Nektropos Castle: Tribulation. * (Scales) -- A quest for Beastlords, granting them the ability to tame insect warders. Category:Timelines Category:Hallmark Quests